3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink.
Such LTE may be generally divided into a frequency division duplex (FDD) type and a time division duplex (TDD) type.
As set forth in 3GPP TS 36.211 V 10.4.0, the physical channels in 3GPP LTE may be classified into data channels such as PDSCH (physical downlink shared channel) and PUSCH (physical uplink shared channel) and control channels such as PDCCH (physical downlink control channel), PCFICH (physical control format indicator channel), PHICH (physical hybrid-ARQ indicator channel) and PUCCH (physical uplink control channel).
Meanwhile, in LTE, a user equipment (UE) feeds back channel state information (CSI) as an indicator representing the state of a downlink channel to a base station. The CSI may include at least one of a channel quality indicator (CQI) and a precoding matrix indicator (PMI) with respect to a channel state information-reference signal (CSI-RS).
In recent years, there have been efforts to add an interference removal function to a UE in order to improve the reception performance thereof. However, the UE measures CQI regardless of the interference removal function, resulting in an overestimate or underestimate of CQI.